


Illusions D’Amore

by QueenOfGabenath



Series: Illusions D’Amore Series [1]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: gabenath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGabenath/pseuds/QueenOfGabenath
Summary: In a failed timeline situation, Nathalie's life is taken away by an akuma. In a last attempt to win, Gabriel akumatizes himself so he can save his new wife. Bunnix has to retrieve the past Nathalie, take her to the future, and hope that she can save the world. Join our heroes and villains as they save the world.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Illusions D’Amore Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638853
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I started this piece on Jan. 29th and I’m still working on it! Enjoy part 1!

“You ready Hawkmoth?” Mayura asked, standing next to him on top of the Eiffel Tower. Hawkmoth sighed as he looked down, watching his akuma fight against the heroes, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He mumbled, “Are you sure you’re ok with this? Sure, it’s been a few years since the miraculous got fixed, but you just had a child, are you sure you should be fighting?” Hawkmoth looked at her with fear and concern. He cared about his wife dearly, and he didn’t want her getting hurt. She was still slightly recovering from the miraculous sickness, and having a child made her all the more weak. Yet, she refused to go back to the mansion. “I’ll be fine Gabriel, don’t worry. And it’s been about six months, I’m all healed up and ready to fight now.” She smiled at him, squeezing his hand. He gently squeezed it back, sighing, “Alright then. Let’s do this.” She nodded and said, “After you.” She smirked as he let go of her grasp, jumping down to face the two younger heroes.

“Watch our Chat Noir!” A flame shot across the sky, almost killing Chat Noir on the spot. A red, spotted yo-yo flung across the sky, catching the feline hero and pulling him back, saving him from his certain doom. “Kitty? Are you alright?” Ladybug kneeled down at his side, her face filled with worry. Chat Noir looked up at her and smiled, “Yeah, I’m good. Can you untie me now please?” He snickered as Ladybug said, “Ohmygodimsosorryletmefixthat.” She quickly undid the yo-yo, setting Chat Noir free. He hopped up into his legs, getting into a fighting stance, “Don't worry about it bugaboo, let’s just focus on defeating Dreambreaker.” Ladybug nodded and readied her yo-yo, getting ready to fight. When she noticed Hawkmoth walking up to the two heroes, she spun her yo-yo as a shield, “Hawkmoth! Get ready kitty!” Chat Noir nodded and spun his baton. 

Hawkmoth approached the two heroes, “It’s time we meet again, Ladybug.” He smirked, “And this time, your miraculous will end up in my hands!” He laughed evilly as he walked up to the couple, “Your miraculous, or else you will regret it.” He held out his hand.

Mayura was about to hop down and join him, but something didn’t seem right. It was as if something was pulling her to go home. She tried to ignore it, but she just couldn’t. She sighed and let the calling lead her back to the mansion. Before she went inside, she hopped into an alley and said, “Dussu, fall my feathers.” She quickly detransformed back into Nathalie and darted out of the alley, only to find herself face to face with Dreambreaker.  
—————————————  
“It’s perfect, as good as new.” Gabriel had done it, he had fixed the peacock miraculous. He smirked as he said, “Now, we shall be a fully effective team, no doubt about that.” But he had forgotten about something, Nathalie didn’t have a cure. Her miraculous may have been fixed, but there was no telling that she would be healed as well. 

~𝘈𝘯 𝘏𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘌𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳~  
As soon as they had gotten home from the battle, Nathalie was on the edge of passing out. She felt extremely weak. Gabriel had rushed her inside, taking her up to his room. His room, not hers, his. She was laid down on the bed gently, “Now, you rest Nathalie. And I won’t take no for an answer.” Nathalie started sitting up, about to start protesting before she fell back into the bed, to weak to hold herself up. “I’m fine Gabriel, just go fix the miraculous.” She mumbled before she started to cough rashly, the miserable expression on her face growing. Gabriel sternly replied, “No, I’m staying here until you feel better. The miraculous can wait, you cannot.”

He gently cupped her cheek, “I can’t have you any more sick than you already are. I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t get better. So for my sake and yours, please, rest Nathalie. Take all of the time you need to fully recover. Just please, rest, I beg you, Nathalie. I can’t lose you like I lost her.” A few tears fell down his face as he confessed to Nathalie. Everything he said was true. He couldn’t lose Nathalie, not after what happened to Emilie. He couldn’t lose her, not after how he saw her earlier that day. Not after what she had said to her. 

It replayed through his mind like a broken record, ‘From the very first day, I knew that I would do anything for you.’ Anything, she would do anything for him. He watched her confess to him in awe, not wanting the moment to end. Mayura, his dear Mayura, would risk her life for him. As he leaned in on her touch, everything came to terms within him. He had to win, he had to win for her. If they won, there would be no need for Mayura anymore. She would finally heal, and everything would go back to normal. He watched her sadly as she stepped back, creating the amok to make his sentimonster once more.

Nathalie looked up at him, and in her eyes Gabriel could see her pain. He could see the emotional pain she was in. He could see the sadness she had. He could see how much misery she was in at that exact moment. “I’ll be fine Gabriel, don’t worry. But I will take your suggestion.” She smiled sweetly, “Now, you go fix the miraculous. I’ll be here waiting for you.” Gabriel smiled back gently but sadly, “Please, don’t go anywhere and rest. It won’t take me that long.” Nathalie nodded slightly, closing her eyes, “If anything happens to me, promise me that you’ll take care of Adrien. Promise me that you’ll spend more time with him.”

Gabriel gasped, “Nathalie! Don’t say that! You’re going to be fine! Please, don’t say that...” Tears started forming in his eyes, “Please, don’t say that Nathalie. You’re not going anywhere. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure nothing ever happens to you. I promise.” Nathalie smiled as she drifted off to sleep, mumbling, “I love you, Gabriel.” 

~~~~~~~  
He clenched the newly fixed miraculous in his fist. “She’s gonna be ok now Nooroo, she’s not going to get sick anymore.” He let out a sigh of happiness and he looked up, smiling.

The purple butterfly kwami smiled and flew over to Gabriel, floating right above his shoulder. “That she is Master.” The kwami sighed, “Master, can I ask you something?” 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder, “Yes Nooroo?” Nooroo muttered nervously, “Now that you have the grimoire, what are you going to do next?” Gabriel sighed, “I haven’t really thought of that. I’ll probably start working on the potions to obtain more power. And then I’ll uncover all of the secrets of the miraculous! And then no one will stop me!” A laughed laced with evil came out of him, and a villainish smirk rested upon his face. He could defeat them now. He knew he would win in the end. Now with the miraculous fixed and the grimoire deciphered, he would finally be able to beat the heroes. “Now, Nooroo, we’ll get to this later. I have to go check on Nathalie before we start.” 

Nooroo was shaking as he listened to Gabriel. Crap, maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. As Gabriel spoke to him, he nodded obediently and flew into Gabriel’s blazer, hiding as Gabriel exited the lair, taking the secret elevator back up to the normal world. 

As he rose back up into his office, something couldn’t leave his mind. That image from earlier, it couldn’t leave his mind. Seeing Mayura as weak as she was, it broke his heart. Watching her fall like she did, it made him want to cry. He never wanted to see her like that again. Holding her weak body in his arms, being her only support, the only thing keeping her from falling and hitting the ground. Yep, he definitely didn’t want to see her like that again. 

He walked out of his office swiftly, not wasting any time as he made his way back to his room. He couldn’t wait a moment more to see the beautiful woman lying on his bed. He couldn’t wait to tell her the news. He had fixed her miraculous, and everything would be ok now. 

He smiled as he gently knocked on the door, “Nathalie?” When there was no answer, he walked into the room. His eyes fell upon the sleeping woman on the bed. She was fast asleep, resting as Gabriel had told her to. She looked so peaceful. Gabriel smiled and walked over to her, kneeling down beside her. He clasped the miraculous back onto her turtleneck. “I did it, Nathalie, I fixed it.” He grabbed her hand, rubbing it gently as he said, “Everything’s gonna be fine now. So, just rest Nathalie. Rest as long as you need too. And if you need anything, I’ll be here for you.”  
—————————————  
Nathalie gasped as she found herself face-to-face against the villain. The orange, blazing flames of their costume caused a stroke of heat, causing Nathalie to fall down backward. “S-stay away from me!” Nathalie mumbled, and the worry and fear in her voice was easy to spot. She shook as the villain held their flame sword in front of Nathalie, saying, “Looks like your dreams will get crushed today too.” Nathalie yelled, “GABRIEL!!!”

~~~~~~  
“We’re never going to give you our miraculous Hawkmoth! Today is the day we will get yours!” Ladybug spun her yo-yo as Chat Noir said, “Now, tell us, where’s your peacock wife?” 

Hawkmoth growled, “You fools will not lay a hand on her!” He looked up, thinking he would see Mayura on top of the Eiffel Tower, but she was gone. A worried look came across his face as he said, “She’s safely hidden, and you’ll never find her!” He launched forward at the two, hitting Chat Noir with his cane, “Let’s end this.” 

Ladybug ran over to Chat Noir, helping him up before she growled, “Agreed, your doomsday has come to Hawkmoth!” She spun her yo-yo, launching it out in an attempt to capture Hawkmoth. When she failed, she retracted her yo-yo and tried again, but this time she was cut off by hearing a scream in the distance. “What the-“ Ladybug mumbled as she examined the scream.

Hawkmoth smirked, he though he was going to win. But then he heard the yell. The call of his civilian name. And there was only one person who could be making that call. “NATHALIE!” Hawkmoth screamed and took off, running towards the direction of where the sound was coming from, “I’M COMING MY DEAR!” He yelled as he ran. When he finally found Nathalie, it was too late. “NATHALIE! NOOO!” He broke down in tears as he scooped her lifeless body up in his arms, “No, no, no, no...” He looked down at her, which only made more tears fall from his eyes.

Dreambreaker had gotten to Nathalie. They killed her. Nathalie was no more but a memory now, she was dead.

Ladybug had followed Hawkmoth, “What is he doing?” She looked over at Chat Noir, who was running beside her, “He might be planning something, get ready kitty.”

Chat Noir couldn’t answer, he was too lost in his thoughts. The person who called out, they said ‘Gabriel.’ That caught Hawkmoths attention and he then yelled, ‘Nathalie.’ Why didn’t he see it before. Hawkmoth and Mayura, they were, they were Gabriel and Nathalie. His dad and his new mom. The parents of his little sister. But, they were also Paris’ worst villains. “Why, why does it have to be you?” He mumbled under his breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir found where Hawkmoth held Nathalie’s lifeless body in his arms. Chat Noir slowly approached Hawkmoth, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” Chat mumbled, trying not to break down in tears.

~~~~~~  
Hawkmoth was shaking, she was really gone. He couldn’t believe it. His wife, the love of his life, the mother of his daughter, was dead.  
————————————  
It had been a year since the miraculous had been fixed. A very eventful year to be accurate. 

A month after the events of Miracle Queen, Nathalie and Gabriel finally came to terms: they were in a relationship. The started holding hands, kissing each other, and doing things any other couple would do. But they had something special, it was like they were already married. Whenever Nathalie would collapse, Gabriel would swell her up bridal style and kiss her forehead as he gently carried her to his room. “Don’t worry my love,” He would say, “You’re with me now, everything’s fine.” Nathalie would smile each time he said that. 

A while later, they decided to open up about their relationship to Adrien. 

“Adrien, can we talk to you?” Nathalie said sweetly as she sat down in the foyer, gesturing for Adrien to go the same. Gabriel was sitting down beside her, and his hand laid on top of Nathalie’s.

Adrien nodded, “Of course.” He sat down, waiting for the discussion to start. But to be honest, he already knew what was going on. He had seen how close Nathalie and Gabriel had become, and he could only guess, and hope, that they were in a relationship. He was ready to move on, to except Nathalie as his new mom. He loved the woman, and she loved him, so it was perfect. They would make an amazing mother-son duo. So he wasn’t surprised at what was said next.

“Do you want to tell him, or should I?” Nathalie looked over at Gabriel, and in her eyes, you could tell that she didn’t want to tell him. Gabriel nodded with a sigh, “I will. Adrien, Nathalie and I, we’re-“ He was cut off by the blonde-haired boy sitting in front of them, “I already now father, it’s quite obvious actually.” He let out a small laugh, “You and Nathalie are in a relationship, yes, I know.” Nathalie gasped, “But how did you know?” Gabriel nodded, “Yes, how did you find out?”

Adrien smiled, “Are you guys that oblivious? It’s obvious there’s something going on between you two. For starters, Nathalie is spending way more time here than she used to, she basically lives here now. And also, I’ve seen that way you two act with each other. You two love each other, and I’m so happy for you both.” There were tears in Adrien's eyes, “I’m so happy I can have a mom again.” 

Nathalie walked over to Adrien, kneeling down beside him, stroking his hair, “I love you, Adrien.” She smiled gently, “And I promise to love you forever.” Adrien started crying tears of joy, and he launched at Nathalie, pulling her into a tight hug, “I love you too, mom.” Nathalie blushed as she hugged him back, starting to cry as well. Within a few moments, Gabriel also joined in on the hug, holding both Adrien and Nathalie close. “I love you guys.” He mumbled, “And I will love you both till the end.”  
—————————————  
“She’s, she’s gone.” Hawkmoth mumbled when he felt Chat Noir’s hand, “I didn’t want this to happen.” Chat Noir sighed, “I’m so sorry, Mr. Agreste.” 

Ladybug’s jaw dropped, “M-Mr. Agreste? You mean-“ Chat Noir nodded and walked over to Ladybug, “Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.” She gasped, “B-but how did you find out?” Chat Noir sighed, “The person he’s holding, that’s Nathalie Sancouer, his wife/assistant. That’s how I found out.” Ladybug sighed, “Let’s get this over with.”

Hawkmoth wasn’t paying enough attention to hear them calling his civilian name. He was too, too lost. Nathalie was gone, that’s all he cared about. He could never be happy again, not without her. He was soon broken out of his thought by Ladybug yelling, “Hawkmoth! We know who you are! Give us your miraculous or else!” Hawkmoth mumbled through his tears, “What else do I have? All I have left is my miraculous and my son, but I’m sure he’ll hate me after this. So no, I’m not going to give you my miraculous. Instead, you are going to use your power and bring her back!” He growled, “And then, you give me your miraculous.”

Chat Noir sighed sadly, did he actually hate his father now? He should be mad at him, but he just couldn’t feel pity. His mother had just died, and he couldn’t really feel much anymore anyway. Ladybug sighed, “Fine, I’ll try to save her. But you have to recall the akuma.” Hawkmoth nodded, “Deal.” He snapped his fingers, taking away the akuma from Dreambreaker. “Now, you save her.” Ladybug  
nodded with a sigh, “Lucky charm!” Suddenly, a string of pink butterflies and a beam of light shot through the air, creating a red-spotted object that seemed to be a blanket. 

As soon as they had stopped talking, Hawkmoth had rushed back to Nathalie, holding her dead body in his arms once more. “I love you, Nathalie.” He mumbled, tears falling from his eyes, “I’m so sorry, I promise I’ll bring you back, one way or another.” 

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, expecting him to make some sort of pun. But when he was silent, she walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Chat Noir, are you ok? You seem, off.” She noticed the tears in his eyes and she sighed, “What’s wrong?” Chat Noir sniffled, “Nothing, I’m fine. I’m just, I’m just shook. I didn’t expect to see this today.” Ladybug sighed, “Everything's going to be fine kitty. Look on the bright side, we’re about to defeat Hawkmoth. Everything will be ok from now on. Just trust me, ok?” Chat Noir looked up at her, “I have always, and will always trust you m’lady.” Ladybug smiled and said, “Let’s hope this works.” She stretched her arm back before extending it, throwing the blanket up in the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!” Pink butterflies swarmed through Paris, returning everything to how it was before. 

All except one thing that is. The magic was too weak, it couldn’t save Nathalie. She was gone, and there was nothing they could do to save her. Well, there was one way, but Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t want to give him the idea. She walked over to Hawkmoth and said, “Mr. Agreste, I’m so, so very sorry. But there’s nothing we can do, I’m so sorry, she’s just, gone.”  
—————————————  
It had been nine months since Gabriel and Nathalie had opened up about their relationship to Adrien. And, it would be a night they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Adrien, Gabriel, and Nathalie all went out to dinner at Restaurant Le Meurice, one of the most expensive restaurants in Paris. After they had all ordered their food, they started having their usual family conversation. “So, how is school going, Adrien?” Nathalie smiled sweetly, “Are you enjoying yourself there?” Adrien nodded, “It’s going great! My grades are going well, and I’m making a lot of new friends!” Gabriel joined in the conversation, “How about Ms. Rossi? Are you still friends with her?” Adrien stifled a small laugh, “Friends? With Lila? Father, are you serious? She’s a jerk, a liar, and a terrible person. I would never want to be even thought of a friend of hers.” Gabriel replied, “Oh, alright then.” 

The food then came out, “Here we have the lobster with steak.” The waiter placed the dish in front of Gabriel, “Here we have the chicken Alfredo.” The placed the dish in front of Adrien, “And finally, we have the chicken gnocchi soup with a chicken salad.” The placed the dish in front of Nathalie, “Bon appetite.” They bowed their head slightly and walked away, leaving the threesome to their meal. They started eating quietly, not sure what to say next. But Gabriel had a plan for the night. He knew what he was going to do. He checked his pocket to make sure everything was still there, which it was. He couldn’t wait, he needed this to happen sooner.

Nathalie also had a plan for the night. She knew exactly how things would end up. She checked her purse to make sure all of her needed items were there, and when they were, she let out a small sigh of relief. Tonight was the night she would do it. Her dreams would either come true or they would turn into her worse nightmare. But she hoped for the best, and that’s what she knew it would turn out to be. 

About an hour after they finished their meal, Adrien had returned home and Nathalie and Gabriel were taking an evening stroll together around Paris. “So, how are things going in your life Ms. Sancouer?” Gabriel smirked, “How’s work?” Nathalie laughed, “Well, my boss if a little complicated. I’m actually in love with him, believe it or not. But otherwise, work is fine.” Gabriel laughed as well, “That’s good. Say, would you mind doing something for me?” Nathalie nodded, “Of course, what do you need?” Gabriel smiled and looked around, noticing a park bench by a beautiful fountain, “Go sit over there.” Nathalie nodded once more and walked over to the bench, sitting down, “Now what?” Gabriel sat down on a bench in front of her, pulling out his sketchbook, “Just stay still.” Nathalie gasped, “Are you, are you drawing me?” He nodded and smirked, “I told you, stay still.” Nathalie laughed, “Alright.” She smiled and sat still as Gabriel sketched her. 

After fifteen minutes, Gabriel had finished his sketch, “Done, now, close your eyes.” Nathalie said, “Only if you close yours as well.” They both had a plan, little did they know, it was the same one. Gabriel smirked, “Fine, deal.” Nathalie smiled and said, “Three, two, one, close!” They each closed their eyes, both of them getting on one knee in front of each other. Nathalie pulled a ring box out of her pocket. She opened it, getting ready to propose. It was a silver ring with purple diamonds accenting the ring. Gabriel also took out a ring box. He opened it, also getting ready to propose. Inside, there was a beautiful silver ring with a big purple diamond, with small blue ones decorating the ring itself. “Ready?” Gabriel asked her, holding the ring box out. Nathalie nodded, also doing the same, “Ready. Three, two, one, open!” When they both opened their eyes and saw them proposing to each other, Nathalie broke down in tears, “You? You’re proposing to me?” Gabriel smiled and stifled a laugh, “Of course, why wouldn’t I? I love you, Nathalie, with all of my heart. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’d let me that is.” Nathalie muffled through her tears, “YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!” She jumped into Gabriel’s arms, kissing him like it was the last thing she was ever going to do. Gabriel sat down the ring before grabbing her close, kissing her back.  
———————————  
“No, she’s not gone! SHE’S NOT GONE!” Hawkmoth’s voice went into a whisper, “She’s not gone...” Chat Noir walked up next to Ladybug, “Everything will be fine, Hawkmoth. I know it’s hard but-“ There was no point in continuing that sentence. Hawkmoth has stood up with Nathalie in his arms, holding her close as he jumped away, running away from the heroes. 

He didn’t know where he was going. He couldn’t go back home, now that they knew his identity. He couldn’t go anywhere public, he didn’t need people seeing him holding the lifeless Nathalie. He had to go somewhere private, somewhere where no one would ever think of looking. He ran for a while before the idea finally came to his mind: Nathalie’s old apartment. 

Sure, no one had actually lived there for a few years. It was nothing but a storage space now, but it would work for a hide-out. He needed a safe place to keep Nathalie and himself while he figured out what to do next. As he made his way to the apartment, he kept his eye out for any superheroes. Luckily for him, they weren’t following him.

~~~~~  
Ladybug sighed once Hawkmoth left, “Should we go after him?” Chat Noir shook his head, “No, we know who he is now, so we don’t have to worry.” Chat Noir seemed distant, so Ladybug decided that ask, “Are you alright kitty?” He nodded, “Yeah, I have to go, see you later.” Ladybug sighed, “Alright, see you later.” Chat Noir forced a small smile as he looked back at her, jumping away on his stick. 

He couldn’t believe it. His father was Hawkmoth. For many years now, he had been fighting his dad the entire time. His dad terrorized Paris. His dad akumatized people. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts corrupting his mind. He reached the mansion a few minutes later, jumping into his large bedroom window, collapsing on his bed. “Claws in.” He mumbled, detransforming. Not long after, he started crying, “I can’t believe it Plagg, all this time. It was him...” Plagg flew over to him, holding a piece on Camembert with his tiny hands, “Don't worry kid, everything’s gonna be ok.” Adrien yelled, “NO IT’S NOT! MY OTHER MOM JUST DIED! I’VE LOST ALL THE MOMS I HAVE EVER HAD! AND NOW, I’M PROBABLY GOING TO LOSE MY DAD AGAIN TOO!” Tears streamed down his face, his heart pouring out all of its pain. Adrien was a wreck. 

~~~~~~~  
Hawkmoth reached Nathalie’s old apartment complex. “Now, let’s get you somewhere safe my dear.” He mumbled as he landed on the roof, discreetly taking Nathalie inside the building. He made it through without being seen, and he walked inside Nathalie’s apartment without any issues. He sighed as he looked around, the place was a mess. There were boxes all around, and dust was gathering on most items. “I guess this will have to do, for now at least.” He sighed as he cleared off Nathalie’s bed, laying her lifeless body down. He tucked her in gently, giving her cold lips a kiss. “I love you Nathalie, and I will bring you back. I promise.” He stood up, “Dark wings fall.” He detransformed, turning back into his civilian self.

Nooroo examined his surroundings. Where were they? What was going on? Then, he saw Nathalie. His eyes started filling up with tears, “Master? W-w-what happened?” Gabriel sighed, “She’s gone Nooroo, at least for now. I’m going to get her back though.” He did his best not to break down in front of the kwami, knowing that it wouldn’t work. Seconds later, he fell to his knees, crying his eyes out. He laid his hand on top of Nathalie’s, “I’m so sorry Nathalie, I’m so sorry. I should’ve never made my akuma that powerful, and I’m never going to forgive myself for this. But I will bring you back, one way or another.” He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, “I promise.” 

“I will beat Ladybug and Chat Noir. I will get the miraculous, and I will save you.” He growled, his demeanor changing rather quickly, “I will be the one to defeat them. No one will stop me. I will save you, and I will do it myself.” Nooroo stuttered, “What do you mean Master? Please don’t do anything foolish.” Gabriel barked, “Silence! I will not be foolish! I will win! Nooroo, dark wings, rise!” An evil laugh erupted out of him as he transformed into Hawkmoth, “Now, step one.” He smirked and opened his staff, a white butterfly flying out and landed on his palm. He cupped it in his hands, transmitting dark energy in order for it to become an akuma. He opened his hands, letting the akuma free, “Stay close my akuma. Dark wings fall!” He quickly detranformed, “Time to save my wife, Nooroo.” He growled, unpinning the purple butterfly pin and holding it in his finger, “Nooroo, I renounce you.” He put the miraculous inside a box and safely hid it, that way no one would be able to find it. He sighed, “It’s time Nathalie, let the battle begin.” Gabriel stuck out his fist, “Come to me my little akuma, and evilize me!” The akuma landed inside his wedding band, a cloud of purple starting to form over Gabriel. The black and purple cloud suddenly vanished, and an akumatized Gabriel stood by Nathalie’s side. He had black angel wings with dark purple glitter along the edges. He also had black pants with a black dress shirt. His hair was pitch black as well. “I am now Archangel! The love of my life has been taken away, and I will bring her back, no matter the cost!” An evil laugh echoed through the room. He then sighed, “This will be the last battle, this will end it all.” 

~~~~~~~~  
“I don’t know what to do Tikki! Do I call the police? Do I go over to his house and seize his miraculous? Do I tell anyone at all?” Marinette groaned and plopped back in her chair, stressing out. The red kwami flew over to her, “Don’t worry Marinette! Everything will be alright.” Marinette sighed as she sat up, leaning on the top of her desk, “I’m not sure Tikki, someone just died. And she was Hawkmoth’s, I mean Mr. Agreste’s, wife. Who knows what’s going to happen. I’m also extremely worried about Adrien. He just lost his mother, again. How am I ever going to tell him that his father is Hawkmoth and that his mom died?! It’ll break his heart, and I don’t want to be the one to do that.” 

Tikki sighed, if only Marinette knew. Adrien already knew that his mother was dead. Adrien already knew that his father was Hawkmoth. But Marinette didn’t know that. “Hey Marinette, I just had an idea. It may seem insane, but please, hear me out.” Marinette nodded and let the red kwami whisper something to her.

Marinette shook her head, “No! We’re not going to do that! What are you saying Tikki?!” Tikki sighed, “But Marinette, just trust me. You’ll understand more if you do. It’s for the best. And besides, now that you’re the guardian, you can keep your miraculous!” Marinette huffed, “I’m not sure I’m ready for this, what if he’s disappointed? What if I’m not who he thought I was? And what if, what if he doesn’t like me anymore.” The kwami flew over gently, “It’ll be alright Marinette. I’m sure he won’t be disappointed, and I know for a fact that you won’t be either.” The girl sighed, “Fine, I’ll do it. We’ll just have to plan it out.” Tikki smiled, “Great. It’ll be so much fun! Do I have your permission to go talk to Plagg about it?” Marinette nodded, “Yes, you can go. But don’t be too long.” Tikki smiled, “Thanks Marinette!” She giggled and flew out of the room, heading to the Agreste Mansion. 

~~~~~~  
“CAMEMBERT! YOU ARE THE CHEESE OF MY DREAMS! CAMEMBERT! YOU MAKE LIFE BETTER THAN IT SEEMS!” Adrien laughed, “Thanks Plagg, you always seem to manage to make me laugh.” The Camembert obsessed kwami smiled, “I will always be here for you Adrien.” Adrien smiled back and patted Plagg’s head gently, “Thanks, I’m so lucky to have you Plagg.” 

Just then, a small, red figure flew into the room. Immediately, Plagg smiled and flew over to it, “SUGARCUBE!!” He hugged Tikki, “I missed you so much!” Tikki sighed, “Yes, hello Plagg.” She pulled herself out of his hug, “And hello to you Adrien.” Adrien, confused as ever, said to Tikki, “H-hello. Tikki, what are you doing here?” She flew over to Adrien, floating a foot away from his face, “Mar-“ Bubbles came out of her mouth, stopping her from saying her owners name, “I mean Ladybug, she sent me to talk to you and Plagg.” Adrien said, “About what?” Plagg flew over, joining the two, “Yeah, about what Sugarcube?” Tikki groaned, “Stop calling me that! Anyways, it’s time.” Adrien tilted his head in confusion, “Time for what?” Tikki sighed, “It’s time for the reveal. It’s for the best.” 

As if they had the same brain, both Adrien and Plagg screamed simultaneously, “WHAT?!” Tikki said, “Whoa, calm down. It’s better this way. She needs to know that you’re Chat Noir.” Adriens mumbled, “But why?” She sighed, “Well, your dad is Hawkmoth, your mom is...and it’s better for her to know that you already knew that. Just please, trust me.” 

Just then, a wailing cry echoed across the mansion, filling the halls with it’s sound. Adrien huffed, “Oh no, this isn’t good.” Tikki gasped, “Is that...crying?” The boy nodded, “Yep.” Plagg joined in, “It’s sooooooo annoying. It wakes me up in the middle of the night. Babies are useless.” Adrien narrowed his eyes at Plagg, “Shut up Plagg, that’s my sister you’re talking about.” He stood up, “I better go check on her. Though usually by now father or mom-“ He choked on his words, “Usually they have calmed her down by down. But I guess it’s up to me.” Tikki sighed, “Everything will be ok, Adrien. Don’t worry.” Adrien sighed as well and walked out of the room, heading to his little sister’s nursery.

The little cry only got louder as Adrien made his way through the halls, walking towards the source of the sound. He put his hand on a door nob, gently turning it to enter his sister’s room, “Hey Sophie, what’s wrong sissycakes?” Adrien walked into the room, gently picking the baby up and holding her in his arms.

Sophie was a mix of Nathalie and Gabriel, she took after Nathalie for the most part though. She had dark blue hair, barely long enough to be considered hair at all. She had the most amazing blue eyes, just like her mothers. ‘She’s so beautiful,’ Gabriel once said, ‘I could get lost in eyes like hers.’ She was wearing a purple swaddle blanket, which was decorated in butterfly designs.

Adrien sat down in a rocking chair, holding his sister close, “Shhhh, it’s ok. Shhh...” Though in his mind he knew, things were not ok. His mother was dead, and his father was Hawkmoth. Nothing was going to be the same. Unless he could get to terms with his father, he was all alone. He had to raise his sister all by his self if things went wrong. He had to talk to his father...wherever he was. Gabriel was no where to be found inside the mansion.

The little cries is his sister broke him out of his thoughts, his focus returning to the current reality. Adrien sighed and started singing gently, “One little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady...” Sophie let out a small yawn, her crying stopping. Adrien smiled and kept singing the same song his mother had sung him years before. It brought back memories. Memories of his mother singing him gently to sleep. Memories of her singing as he played the piano. Memories of him singing to his mother while she was sick. Memories he would never forget.

“Can you sing me the little kitty song mama?”  
A young Adrien looked up at his mother, who was tucking him into bed. Emilie looked down at him with a smile on her face, “Of course sweetie.” She cleared her throat, “One little kitty on a roof, all alone with his lady...” She sang sweetly and gently, helping the young Adrien drift off into sleep.

~~~~~~~  
“So Sugarcube, what did Marinette think about your amazing idea?” Plagg smirked, “Dud she think it was amazing, just like you are?” Tikki huffed, “First of all, no. Quit it. And second of all, she was a little freaked out at first, but I convinced her that this was the right thing to do.” Plagg sighed, “It’s about time this happens! I’ve been waiting foreeeever for them to find out! Now, Adrien can see that there are two pots boiling on the stove!” He smiled, full of excitement. Tikki smiled as well, “They’ll finally be a couple! Well, as long as things go well that is.” Plagg snickered, “Of course things will go well! Just wait and see Sugarcube, everything is going to be alright!”

~~~~~~~  
As soon as Sophie was fast alseep, Adrien laid her down gently in the bed, “I promise I’ll find Father and bring him back.” He kissed her forehead gently before making his way out of the room, staying quiet. As he closed the door, he let out a deep sigh. He didn’t know if he could find Gabriel or not, but hell, he was sure going to try. He decided to do one last sweep fo the mansion before he went back to his room. He had never felt so alone as he did at that moment, walking throw the silent, empty halls. “Father? Are you home?” He asked as he walked into Gabriel’s empty office. He sighed, finding himself alone. Adrien searched around the office, looking for anything, anything at all, that could help him find his Father. But yet, he found nothing. The office was completely empty. He sighed, steeling out and shutting the door.

The halls filled with the echoes of his shoes hitting the floor, making the place seem all the more alone. He opened the doors to his room, entering the big, lonely bedroom. Well, lonely except for the two beings sitting on his bed. Plagg exclaimed, “Adrien, Adrien, Adrien! Let’s go see who your lady is!!!!” Adrien immediately said, “Woah, slow down Plagg. I have to stay here with Sophie, I can t risk leaving her alone.” Plagg protested, “But your lady is awaiting you-“ Adrien yelled, cutting his sentence off, “Sophie is more important!! Now with Father gone and mom dead, I have to take care of her! I’m all that she has left Plagg! She won’t be able to survive if I don’t stay here! She’s only 6 months old for gods sake, I don’t know how I’m gonna do this!” Plagg winced, suprised at his owners yelling, “I’m sorry Adrien, please forgive me. I know the circumstances don’t call for something like this, but it’s best if you go to see Ladybug. It might just make everything better.” Adrien sighed, “Sorry Plagg, but I can’t do that.”

Tikki sat and listened while the two fought. Suddenly, she had the most amazing idea, “I know what to do!” Both Adrien and Plagg turned to look at her as she continued on, “I’ll have Ladybug go, say right there,” She pointed to a roof across from the mansion, “And then you can transform and meet her right there. It won’t be far away, and we can come inside for the reveal if we need too.” Adrien sighed, “As long as I stay right by my house, I’m in. I’m actually kinda excited.” He let out a small laugh, “I’m finally going to be able to find out who m’lady is, after all this time.” He sighed in happiness, “I can’t wait. Go ahead and go get her Tikki, I’ll transform and wait for her.” Tikki nodded, “Goodbye Adrien!” She smiled and flew out of the room, exiting the mansion and heading back to Marinette’s house.

~~~~~~  
Tikki flew into Marinette’s bedroom, flying towards the blue haired girl sitting on her bed, “Hello Marinette!” Marinette smiled and pulled the kwami into a hug, “I missed you Tikki, what took you so long? I was worried about you.” Tikki giggled as she was pulled into the hug, but let out a sigh when she was asked the question, “There was a little setback, Chat Noir had something to take care of for a few minutes, and then we had to talk it over, but everything’s ok now!” Marinette sighed, “I’m just glad your safe. With Hawkmoth being as upset as he is, I was worried that you would get captured.” Tikki gulped, “Actually, that’s one of the reasons we have to go now.” Marinette was confused, “What? Why now? Is something wrong?” Tikki said, “You’ll understand when you find out. Go to the buldings behind the Agreste Mansion, Chat Noir will meet you there.” Marinette sighed, “I’m scared Tikki, what if he doesn’t like me, for me?” Tikki smiled? “Everything will be fine Marinette, just trust me.” Marinette took in a deep breath, “Alright, I trust you. Tikki, spots on!” As soon as Tikki flew into the earrings, Marinette’s transformation began. A red mask with black spots appeared on her face, and within seconds her entire body was covered in a red suit with black spots. As soon as her yo-yo was formed, Ladybug grabbed hold of it and opened her secret hatch, jumping away into the night. She swung the yo-yo to launch herself across the sky, making her way to the mansion. 

~~~~~~~  
“So, you ready to meet your lady?” Plagg smirked as Adrien stood up. Adrien sighed, “Let’s do this. Plagg, claws out!” Plagg entered the ring, turning Adrien into Chat Noir. With a swipe of his finger, a black mask appeared on his face and his eyes turned green. Soon, a black suit was formed on his body. A black belt tail appeared and his transformation was complete. Adrien, now Chat Noir, grabbed his newly formed stick and jumped out his window, twirling it as he landed on the building across from his room. 

Within a few moments, the lady of his dreams was falling down from the sky, landing right next to him. “So m’lady, I’m told you want to fall in love with me all over again?” Chat Noir winked at Ladybug, only to hear her deep sigh. “Look, kitty, maybe this isn’t the best idea.” Chat Noir immediately responded, “Nonsense! This is the best idea! We finally can be happy together m’lady! This is the right choice, just trust me.”  
Ladybug sighed, “Alright, I trust you.” Chat Noir smiled, “So, who’s going first?” She sighed once more, “Can you? I’m kinda nervous.” He nodded gently, “Of course, just close your eyes at let me take you somewhere.” Ladybug nodded, closing her eyes. Chat Noir grabbed her side, holding her close as he jumped off of the bulding, heading back inside the mansion. Once he enetered his room, he let go of Ladybug, backing up a few feet away from her.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, “Plagg, claws in.” A flash of green appeared, and now Adrien Agreste stood in front of Ladybug. “Do you want to detransform first or look first?” Ladybug sighed, “Can I look first?” Adrien nodded, “Of course.” She sighed again, “Three, two, one.” Her eyes shot open, but they quickly filled with tears, “A-Adrien?! It’s you?! B-b-b-but..” Adrien walked up to her, placing a hand on her arm, “Shhh, it’s ok Ladybug. I’m sorry if you expected me to be anyone else.” Ladybug gasped, “What! No, not at all.” She pulled him into a tight hug, “I couldn’t wish for anything else. Now I know, I don’t have to choose.” Adrien hugged her back, slightly confused, “What do you mean choose?” Ladybug looked up at him, “You’re about to find out. Tikki, spots off.” Marinette jumped up, pulling Adrien into a kiss. Adrien was shocked, but he followed along, kissing Marinette back.

After a moment or so, Adrien looked down at her, “M-Marinette? It’s you. So you’re not just a friend after all.” Marinette smiled, “I’m so happy that I’m not anymore. I’ve been in love with you for the longest time Adrien, that’s why Ladybug has been rejecting Chat Noir. But now, I don’t have to reject you anymore. I love you, Adrien.” Adrien smiled, close to tears, “I love you too, Bugaboo.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry for this being late. I haven’t read through it, so please don’t shame me if there is any errors

—————A Few Days Later—————  
No one had seen Hawkmoth nor Gabriel Agreste for the past few days. Poor Adrien has been left to watch his sister all by himself. Well, he did have some help. As soon as a certain girl heard about his struggles, she jumped into action and ‘moved’ into the mansion, ready to help Adrien with whatever he needed. She stayed up late helping him with his sister, she cooked food for the other two, she even offered to clean the mansion. But most importantly, she was searching for clues. Clues about Hawkmoth. Clues about Gabriel Agreste. Clues about wherever he could be. Clues about what his next move would be. “Hey Adrien? I have an idea.” Marinette said to Adrien one morning.

That night, Marinette dropped Sophie off at the mansion. “Thanks Mom, thanks dad!” Marinette smiled and hugged her father. Tom looked down at her, hugging her back and smiling, “No problem sweetie. We’ll take care of her.” 

Marinette’s mom walked over to Adrien, who was holding his sister on the couch. “Are you alright Adrien?” Sabine asked sweetly, sitting down by Adrien. Adrien looked over at her, sighing, “Yeah, thins are fine. I’m just nervous. I haven’t left her side for the past couple days, and I’m scared something will happen to her.” Sabine smiled gently, placing a hand on Adrien’s knee, “Don't worry Adrien. We’ll take good care of her, I promise.” Adrien sighed, “Please do.” He handed Sophie over to Sabine, her taking her gently into her arms. Adrien kisses Sophie’s head gently, “I love you Soph, I’ll be back before you know it.” Sabine smiled, “You’re such a good brother Adrien.” Adrien smiled back and walked over to Marinette, who was bidding her farewells to her dad. “Bye dad! Bye mom! See you guys later!” Tom waved, “Goodbye you two! Have fun!” 

After the door was shut and the two were away from the bakery, Marinette and Adrien walked into an alleyway. Adrien asked, “Do you think this will work? Do you think we can trust her?” Marinette sighed, “We have to try, and yes, I do trust her. Tikki, spots on!” A flash of red appeared, and Ladybug stood where Marinette just was. Adrien said confidently, “Let’s do this. Plagg, claws out!” With a flash of green, Adrien was gone. Chat Noir now stood in front of Ladybug, “Let’s go.” Ladybug nodded, following him as they jumped into the night, on their search for a certain girl. 

~~~~~~~  
Archangel had been alone, unstable, and akumatized for the past few days. He refused to do anything, and he refused to give his akuma up. He knew the heroes were looking for him, but he didn’t hold his breath. He simply sat in her apartment, waiting day after day for something to happen. He himself didn’t really know what was going on. His emotions were a mess. All he knew, was that he needed Nathalie back. He looked over at the lifeless body across the room. He had since built a protective barrier around her, preserving the little life that she had left. Well, the life he had given her, to be exact. He was able to give her the smallest amount of life, just enough to barely keep her breathing, “I’m gonna save you baby, I promise.” He promised her that, but yet everyday he failed. He had yet had the courage to go out and seek the miraculous, he couldn’t risk leaving Nathalie behind. She needed him, but more importantly, he needed her. Even though she was gone, she was the only thing keeping Archangel from destroying the world.

~~~~~~~~~  
“Alya Cesaire, here is the miraculous of the fox, which grants the power of Illusion. You will use it for the greater good.” Ladybug held her hand out to the girl in front of her. With a nod, the miraculous box was taken from her, “Thanks Ladybug, I’ll help you however I can.” Alya latched on the necklace, an orange light appearing in front of her, forming a kwami. “Hey Alya! It’s so happy to see you again!” Trixx flew up to Alya’s cheek, giving her a small hug. Alya laughed slightly and hugged him back, “I’ve missed you too Trixx. You ready?” Trixx nodded, “You know what to do!” Alya smiled, “Trixx, let’s pounce!” With a flash of orange, Alya’s transformation began. A white and orange mask was formed on her face. Soon, a tail formed on her body suit, along with two fox ears in front of her ponytail. Her flute appeared and then she was fully transformed. 

The three heroes jumped out of Alya and Nino’s apartment, running across the roofs. “Rena, go to the Agreste Mansion. I’ll tell you more once you’re there.” Rena Rouge nodded at Ladybug’s command, “Gotcha Ladybug.” She jumped off, heading in the direction of the mansion. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir headed to a bulding a few blocks away from the mansion. Once they arrived, Ladybug called Rena Rouge on her compact.

Rena Rouge answered, “Ok, so what now?” Ladybug said, “Create an illusion of Gabriel Agreste’s wife, Nathalie Agreste.” Rena Rouge nodded, “Ok, but why?” Ladybug sighed, “Short story short, Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth, his wife is dead, any maybe we can lure him out using illusions of her.” Rena’s jaw dropped open, “Oh, ok. Yeah, I’ll do that.” She put her fan to her mouth, playing a few notes before she yelled, “Mirage!” A flash of orange appeared and an illusion of Nathalie was formed, along with an illusion of a supervillain hurting her, “This should lure him out.” Rena Rouge jumped across buildings, heading to where the other two heroes sat. They waited patiently as they watched for Gabriel. 

The mirage supervillain was holding ‘Nathalie’ at the point of their staff, the staff lit up and ready to strike. “Gabriel Agreste, if you don’t show up this instant your wife will soon be nothing but glitter in the wind!” Indeed, it was none other than ‘Style Queen’ holding ‘Nathalie’ hostage. 

~~~~~~~  
Archangel sensed that something was wrong. He could feel it. He sighed, “What is this?” Suddenly, he heard the scream. The scream of his wife. The scream of Nathalie. “No, that can’t be. She’s right here.” He looked over at Nathalie who was laying lifeless on her bed. He closed his eyes, trying to think of what he should do. After a few moments, he let out a sigh, “I’m going to go see what they want.” He opened a window, flying out. The crisp air of the Autumn night felt promising, yet he did not know why. Everything was about to fall apart. Correction, everything already had fallen apart. He flew to a golden angel stature and hid behind it, watching the scene that was playing out. 

Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Rena Rouge collectively gasped, “That’s gotta be him,” Ladybug pointed out, “Who else would it be?” Chat Noir looked close, studying the figure not far from him, “That’s definitely him.” Rena Rouge joined in, “So what do we do now?” Ladybug sighed, “It seems that he had akumatized himself, so we have to try and break his akumatized object. If we can get to him, that is.” The other two heroes nodded, ready to play out the plan.

‘Style Queen’ yelled, “I’m waiting Gabriel! Your better hurry or else she’s gone!” ‘Nathalie’ stumbled back in fear, facing in the direction of ‘Style Queen’.

Archangel sighed, “There’s nothing to see here.” He shot a beam from afar, the beam hitting the illusion and destroying it, “Time to get back to Nathalie.” He opened his wings, taking off into the sky. Within moments he reached Nathalie’s apartment, flying inside. But something was wrong. He felt like something was missing. He walked around the apartment, and only when he went into Nathalie’s room did he see what was wrong. It was Nathalie, she was gone. The barrier had been broken and she had been taken away. “NATHALIE!” He screamed, tears falling down his face, “NO! WHERE ARE YOU?!” He ran around the apartment, searching for anything, anything at all. But he found nothing. Someone had come and taken Nathalie from him. He no longer had a purpose. He was going to destroy the world now that she was gone. He started wrecking her apartment, destroying everything in sight. Without her, he was unstable. Without her, he was alone. Without her, he would destroy everything. And if it came to it, he would destroy himself as well.

~~~~~~~~~  
Bunnix was running through the alleyways, holding Nathalie’s lifeless body in her arms, “I’m so sorry Nathalie, but this is the only way. I have a plan, don’t worry. We’re gonna save your husband from this villiany.” She ran for a while longer before she reached a small, dark house, “You’ll be safe in here.” She went inside, laying Nathalie’s body down on a bed, “I’m going to get yourself and bring you here, and then we’ll be able to defeat him.” She sighed as she took out her umbrella, turning it around, “Let’s do this. Burrow!” With a flash of light blue, a big, round circle appeared in the middle of the room. Bunnix sighed, “I’m gonna save you Nathalie, I promise.” She walked into the burrow, entering the big, white room. 

All around her she could see images from the past and future. She could see dinosaurs, robots, even Ladybug and Chat Noir. But that wasn’t what was important. She needed to go back to the past, grab Nathalie, and bring her back to fix things, “I have to make sure I don’t go to far back, nor go not far back enough. It should be before they got married, that’s for sure.” She stationed herself at a borrow, swiping between the times, “Here. Two months after Heroes’ Day. Let’s do this.” She stepped into the circle, walking into the Paris from the past.   
—————————————  
It was well past dark, and everybody was already in bed, “Perfect. I don’t have to worry about people spotting me.” She hopped off the building, heading to Nathalie’s apartment to fetch her and take her into the future.

Nathalie looked the door to the apartment, throwing her purse on the ground. Another long day of work had taken the life out of her once again. Well, there was something else as well. She used the peacock miraculous today, again. She had collapsed into Gabriel arms, again. Nathalie sighed and plopped on the couch, recounting the events from that day. ‘We failed yet again.’ She could almost hear his voice in her head. That very moment, it was everything to her. When she had placed her hands on top of Hawkmoth’s, she felt like everything was at peace for once. Like she was on a cloud, not having to worry about life. And then, there was the moment where she collapsed. She both loathed and loved that moment. She loathed it because she was sick, but she loved it dearly because of the embrace. His embrace. Even though she felt so poorly, that embrace made her feel as if there were no wounds left.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knocking on her porch door. She screamed, “Who is it?! Who’s there?!” She started panicking, shaking as if she was on a massage chair. She grabbed an frying pan from the kitchen, ready to fight whoever was wanting to hurt her.

Suddenly, she heard a gentle, calming voice from the other side of the door, “Don’t be afraid, everything’s alright. I’m Bunnix, a superhero from the future, and I need your help!” Nathalie slowly walked over to the patio door, opening it, allowing Bunnix inside, “Don't try anything.” Nathalie said in a threatening tone, “I’m well connected.” Bunnix gently smiled, “Don't worry, I won’t. Anyways, Nathalie, something went wrong in the future, and it can only be fixed by you.” Nathalie was shocked, “M-me? Are you sure you need me? Nathalie Sancoeur? Miss Heartless?” Bunnix placed a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sure. You’re the only person who will be able to get to him. Now, are you ready to save the world?”

Nathalie took a deep breath, “No, but I’ll do my best.” Bunnix smiled, “Great.” She took her hands off of Nathalie’s shoulders and said, “Burrow!” The rabbits burrow was formed once again, creating a time traveling whole, Nathalie was astonished, “Woah. Is this safe?” She laughed nervously. Bunnix nodded, “Of course it is. Cmon, let’s go.” Nathalie sighed and walked through the burrow, Bunnix following close behind. “Now this, this is amazing.” She smiled. Bunnix smiled back, “It is nice, isn’t it? Now, let’s get you to the future.” She walked up to a circle, swiping through the timelines, “Here. You ready?” Nathalie nodded and said, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”  
———————————————  
She walked inside the circle, walking into the dark room that Bunnix was in before, “Wow, where are we exactly?” Bunnix walked in behind her, “Welcome to the future. I have a mission for you.” Nathalie looked over at her as the burrow closed, “What?” Bunnix sighed, “So, your hus- boss, Gabriel Agreste has akumatized himself. You see, you died, and we found out that he’s Hawkmoth. It’s your job to get the akumatized object and save us all.” 

Nathalie sighed, “This is a lot of information.” She smirked, “But I’ll do it. I’ll save us all.” Bunnix smiled, “Perfect, we leave in the morning.”  
—The next morning, back in the past—  
Gabriel Agreste woke up in his bed, alone, as he usually did. Ever since Emilie left he ended the day and started the day without anyone. Sure, it was sad, but he has started to grow used to it. Some nights, however, he would find a blue haired woman laying next to him. The red in her hair would stick out, and gave him a feeling, a feeling telling him that everything was ok. 

But alas, he was alone this morning. Despite his fearsome protest, Nathalie insisted that she should be at home that night. It made him sad, knowing that she wouldn’t be there. As he climbed out of bed, his attention drew to the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. It read, ‘10:06am’. Crap, how could he let himself sleep in like this? ‘Nathalie must be so worried,’ He thought, ‘I better go tell her that I’m ok.’ He rushed out of bed, nearly running to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of jeans, he just didn’t feel like being fancy today. He grabbed a polo shirt and a purple hoodie, rushing to his bathroom to get dressed. As he slipped his clothes on, he couldn’t help but worry. Why hasn’t Nathalie came in to check on him yet?

He walked out of his bathroom, looking as if he was a freshman in college. His hair was shaggy and his sweatshirt was baggy. He took a deep breath, walking out of his room and into the empty foyer. Adrien was already at school, so there was no one to be seen. Gorilla was out running some errands, leaving just him and Nathalie in the house. 

He knocked on the door of his office. No answer. He walked in, expecting to see Nathalie sitting at her desk, typing something while drinking her coffee. But, no one was there. “Nathalie?” He called out, “Nathalie?” Still no answer. He searched around the mansion, eager to find her. “Nathalie?!” He kept yelling out, “Where are you?!” After he had searched his entire office, he headed to his lair, hoping, praying that he would find her there. 

As he entered the room full of butterflies, the purple kwami flew out and floated above his shoulder, “Master?” Gabriel didn’t respond. “Master?” The kwami prompted again, “Is everything alright?” After a moment, Gabriel sighed and shook her head, “I can’t find her Nooroo. I’m worried.” Nooroo sighed, “I’m sure she’s alright Master, have you tried calling her?” 

Gabriel didn’t respond for a few moments. He was to busy checking every single corner of the lair to think. The only thing on his mind was Nathalie, and where she could be. He sighed, “I’ll try that.” He reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone. As pressed the button labeled with Nathalie’s name and he put the phone to his ear. The sound of the call annoyed him, but he would listen to it nonstop if it meant he could find Nathalie.

After a few moments, the ringing had stopped. It went straight to voicemail, ‘Hello Sir, I’m probably asleep at the moment. Please leave a message.’ He immediately left a message, “Nathalie, are you alright? You’re not here, I’m worried. Please call me back.” He hung up the call, holding the phone in his hand. Nooroo flew over to him, “I’m sure she’s alright, Master. She’s probably just sleeping.” Gabriel sighed, “I hope you’re right.” He then sent a text, ‘R u ok? Please call me.’ He then sat his phone back in his pocket and proceeded to reenter the mansion.

As soon as he came up into his office, he took a deep breath, “I should probably go ahead and start my work, hopefully she’ll call me back soon.” He walked over to his podium, taking his position and started opening files. Hopefully some designing would get Nathalie off of his mind.

In the end, designing only made it worse. He kept finding himself drawing things related to Nathalie. First, he drew a red and blue dress. Then, he did an exact copy of Mayura’s dress. He just couldn’t get her off of his mind. He was extremely worried, who knew what was happening to her?

After an hour or so, he sat his stylus down. “Maybe she’s, OH NO!” He finally came to the realization that Nathalie could be in a coma. Seeing how she had used the peacock miraculous the day before, she could easily be in a coma today, “Let’s go. Nooroo, dark wings, rise!” The purple kwami didn’t even get to say anything before he was sucked into the miraculous, starting Gabriel’s transformation. Purple started forming over his legs, and soon he was in a purple suit. His gray mask was formed and so was his staff. As soon as he was transformed, he jumped out his window, heading to Nathalie’s apartment.

“Please be ok Nath.” He said as he was running across roofs, “I can’t afford to lose you too.” Ignoring the looks of terror across peoples faces, he made it to Nathalie’s apartment in no time. He jumped on to the roof, detransforming after making sure he was out of sight. Gabriel ran into the building, running down the steps. As soon as he reached Nathalie’s floor he ran into the hallway, stopping once he reached her door. He knocked on it. No answer. He knocked again, “Nathalie? Are you in here?” Still no answer. 

He turned the doorknob. Strange, it was unlocked. He let himself in, losing the door and locking it behind him. “Nathalie? Where are you?” He looked around, seeing her purse on the floor. “Nathalie?! This isn’t funny!” He yelled, but there was still no answer. He walked into the bedroom, looking around the empty bed. Honestly, he would rather have seen her comatose on the floor than her not being there at all. But she wasn’t there. The apartment was empty. There was a sudden meow.

Well, almost empty. There was still someone in the room. Nathalie’s cat, akuma. A beautiful Russian blue with soft fur. She named her after her favorite person, but didn’t tell Gabriel that. 

Akuma jumped up on the bed, meowing loudly. Gabriel cracked a smile, “Well hello.” He pet her gently, “I’m guessing you don’t know where Nathalie is either?” Akuma meowed sadly and Gabriel sighed, “I’m worried Akuma.” Akuma nuzzled his hand and Gabriel smiled, “Thanks.” He sighed, “Now, let’s get you some food.” He walked out of the bedroom, Akuma following close behind him. 

He opened a cabinet, pulling out a tin of cat food. He pulled the tab, opening the can. Within a few moments, the post fan in a bowl on the floor, “Here ya go Akuma.” He said, putting the bowl down, “Eat up.” He sighed and pulled off a small smile. Even though inside, he knew things were bad. Nathalie was gone. He couldn’t find her anywhere. He needed her, nearly as much as she needed him. “I have to find her.” He sighed, “I just don’t know how.” Nooroo flew out of his jacket, floating besides Gabriel, “I’m sure she’s alright Master, we’ll find her!” “But what if we don’t? What if she’s gone?”  
——A few hours before, in the future——  
Nathalie woke up in a different room than her lifeless body was in. Bunnix was grateful enough to let Nathalie sleep at her house, which Nathalie could not help but to except. The room she was in had gray walls with paintings of superheroes all over the walls; the usual Paris home decor. The queen size bed had a gray comforter and red pillow, and indeed, it was soft. 

She sat up with a yawn, stretching her hands up in the air, “Good morning Dussu.” The future Dussu flew up to Nathalie, “Hello Ms. Nathalie! I’m so happy you’re here to help!” Dussu had escaped Gabriel and snuck away, eventually finding Bunnix who lead her to Nathalie. She was ecstatic to see her owner, especially after seeing her die in Hawkmoth’s arms. She flew up and hugged her, smiling, “I’m so happy she could bring you here. I missed you so much!” Nathalie laughed and hugged her back, “I’m glad I can be here to help.” Out of no where, Dussu started crying, “Please never leave me again!” Nathalie let out a small laugh, “Dont worry sweetie, I won’t.” She stroked her head gently, “I’ll always be here with you.”


End file.
